The present invention relates to tracking the progress of a task, and more specifically, to a method, system, and device for modifying an appearance of an object in an electronic display of a computer device based on a progress of a task.
As users of mobile and computer devices perform concurrent tasks, the display area of their devices can become crowded with multiple windows and applications. While performing a task such as downloading, updating, and installing software, it is common for the task to display a progress bar for tracking the completion of the task. However, as multiple windows and applications are opened, the progress bar is oftentimes minimized or obstructed by an overlapping window, making it difficult for users to determine the completion of the particular task associated with the progress bar. These problems can be increased as overlapping windows, multiple screens, multiple applications, and different desktop portals compete for the limited display area. Also, users may become impatient and prefer to use other applications while downloads, updates, and installations are progressing in the background. Additionally, such problems are further increased on mobile devices with limited screen real estate, where a progress bar occupies valuable space that the user may not want to dedicate for background activity.